


Lex Malla, Lex Nulla (The Blackthorns)

by Nocticola



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Stories about the Blackthorn family.Chapter 1-2: Helen/Aline wedding, demi!Julian subtext
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn & Julian Blackthorn





	Lex Malla, Lex Nulla (The Blackthorns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a collection of oneshots about the Blackthorns, because I have some ideas for fics. But I'm not sure if this will be it. 
> 
> This first chapter was supposed to be a long oneshot, with demi!Julian subtext and Julian&Helen, and Helen/Aline stuff, but now this one will be multiple chapters, 2 or 3, because I just want to start publishing this fic. Might update the 2nd chapter soon, which is still set at the wedding.

Helen Blackthorn is putting the finishing touches to her golden dress and her hair and make up. In about fifteen minutes, she's about to marry Aline Penhallow, the love of her life. Her family is waiting, eager to see her again after such a long absence. Including her brother, little Jules, who is waiting just outside her door. If her parents were alive (Shadowhunter or fairy), maybe she would have chosen one of them as her suggenes. But she is happy to have Julian by her side on this day. She fans her face in an effort to keep her tears at bay. She just got her make up done. But her heart is overflowing with emotions. Happiness for seeing her family, marrying Aline and becoming a Penhallow. And sadness for the people who can't be there today, and the fact that she has to leave her family behind, new and old, so soon again.

Julian knocks on the door and Helen tells him to come in. She first sees him through the mirror. Her looks so dapper in his gold-inscribed clothes. He looks both older than younger than his fourteen years. But right now, he looks happy.

"You look beautiful," he tells her and the smile on his face looks like he has no care in the world. 

Helen turns finally and spreads her arms, and Julian almost runs into her embrace. "You look lovely yourself." Helen pulls back a little, holds his face in her hands and looks down a little at Julian's face. He hasn't gotten his growth spurt yet, but Helen knows it's coming soon. "Thank you for doing this for me." 

Julian looks slightly puzzled, "Of course." 

Helen just smiles and wipes away an errant tear and looks at the clock. "We still have a little time. How are you?" 

Julian shrugs, "The kids are OK. Arthur runs the Institute. L.A. is starting to get back to normal, -ish, after everything. We're doing well. Arthur loves us." 

Helen tries to interpret the tones of Julian's voice. Some of his words are slightly rehearsed, some are placating. Trying to keep her from worrying. She decides to let that be for now. 

"How about you?" 

"Just, trying and studying. Diana is a really good tutor." 

"I'm glad. I've met her a few times, she seems like a good woman." Julian just nods. "Anything else?" 

Now Julian's puzzlement increases, "Like what?" 

Helen laughs, "Like this?" When Julian still doesn't understand, Helen sighs and goes direct, "Romance. Do you have someone special? Or someones?" 

Comprehension dawns on Julian, and before he can hide it, Helen sees a moment of panic. "Oh. Um, I'm pretty busy with everything. Emma and I are going to become parabatai, and she's dating Cameron right now. I don't really have anyone." 

"Not even a crush?" 

"...No?" 

Helen is starting to feel bad for bringing it up. She just wants her siblings to be happy. Julian especially. He's had to take up so many new responsibilities since she was exiled. She hopes he hasn't taken on too much. 

"Oh. That's alright. You have time. Being 14 is a busy time." She tries to sound reassuring but she's not sure how successful she was, based on the look on Julian's eyes. 

"We should probably start going," Julian says, seemingly ignoring her words and smiling again brightly at her. Helen returns the smile. She vaguely wonders if there is something to Julian's lack of crushes, but that is a thought and a discussion for another time. She just hopes that Julian will feel willing to open up to her about these things when the time comes. If the time comes. 

Now, she will just enjoy the rest of the day with her family.


End file.
